Wedding Crasher
by redsilverfox
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll give it a try: Blair had waited all her life to get married to the man she loves but change is coming when someone attends uninvited. Click the link to see the ship/s. Thanks. :D


Wedding Crasher

Wedding Crasher

Blair's getting married to the man she always expected to be. But was she making the right decision marrying him? R and R please. Thank you!

Blair's POV

I haven't gotten much sleep or rest this week because I'm always busy with the wedding preparations all month and I want it to perfect but I don't want to turn into a big Bridezilla. I'm doing the best I can to make it perfect because I'm marrying Nate. The love of my life, the cone on my ice cream, the answer to my duet, at least he was. He is just another big jerk. I keep repeating in my mind that everything's going to be fine when it's going over. When Nate and I kiss, it would all be over, that kiss, would unite us and make us become one that kiss, that I would surely doubt to like. What am I thinking? Why am I thinking all of this hullabaloo and nonsense in my head? I'm been sober for a while, my record's clean, ever since my rude awakening in the ass's limo, that day, I will never forget, the day I lost my chastity to Chuck Bass. I've never been this tense ever since that day in College. That day when I was about to present my fashion thesis to the world renowned fashion designers of the world, I'll also won't forget that day. I'm pacing right now and exhaling a lot. My dress is still being sewn by the girls in the wedding store. Ugh. My wedding planner is on the phone all day and won't talk to Nate, I and our families, even to Serena. He's busy to talking to the model boyfriend. Ugh. Why?

Today is the 4th to the last day before the wedding. Today we have a party, a countdown of the wedding of the season. It's just the family and the ones closest to the family are the ones invited to this little celebration. And S, my maid of honor, spoiled to some of my friends and shared it to me that tomorrow night is my bachelorette party that was supposed to be a secret. But that's okay. I'll just act like I never heard of it. Besides she's my like the sister I never had and the best friend that I love.

Well back to the planning… I've been also busy with the vows that I have to say in front of hundreds of people and Nate of course but I really don't know what to say. The paper that was supposed to be written for my vows is empty. I can't think of a single word. I sighed. I was sitting now holding a fountain pen and looking at the white empty bond paper.

Everything's a mess; even my house is a mess. White cloths are all around the house, crumbled papers, the smell of roses and baby's breath, and everything wedding related. Ugh. I hated a mess. But I can't clean.

My head's spinning now. I want to sleep, but I can't I'm busy with the caterers, the flower arrangers, everyone, even the priest that was going to marry us, ugh. I'm not even Catholic!

I still have to change into a dress for the party tonight.

Nate, his parents, Serena, George, Nate's new best friend from College and Stella, George's boyfriend, my mom, my dad and Roman, my other friends were there at the house that Nate and I had bought.

Everything was going smoothly. Everything was nice. But I thought there was something missing. I don't know what it is? My head's spinning and I, I needed some fresh air.

"Nate, I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air, k?" I kissed Nate on the cheek and walked outside at the balcony.

I sighed. I gazed at the beautiful moon. Am I doing the right thing marrying Nate?

I opened my cell phone and I wanted to call someone, someone who I've not been in touch with for a long, long time. I miss that someone. But would that someone answer back? After all we've been through together.

Blair, get it through your head, move on, you're a big girl now. I just stared at my phone with my finger at the ready to press call. I can't. I closed my phone, went back inside and just enjoyed the party.

The next two days, after a long night, I rested, and dreamt of something. I was in this house and it was raining and I was wearing a dress, I had woken up and looked outside and it wasn't New York. It was a familiar place, a place I also called home, France. I scratched my eyes a bit, stretched and looked for the person who brought me here. I went outside as quietly as I can so as to not to wake up the kind person who brought me here. I was like a little girl, opening doors and searching things. Finally, as I opened the 100th door, I saw, him. Him, the one I've been avoiding for. I was gasping for air. Was this real?

Another bad dream, just another one of my bad dreams, I shook my head and not think about it. I was at home getting ready for my wedding rehearsal hoping it all go well and smoothly.

I smiled, pretend. I really feel sad still and I don't know why. Nate knew something was wrong but I said I was fine so he let me be. Again I went outside, cleared my throat, and trying not to cry. I opened my phone again and tried to call Him. I can't. I just can't and I really don't know why. I inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, and exhaled repeatedly till I was calm. I smiled pretend again.

Wedding day

The day I was going to be Mrs. Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald has finally come. I was getting ready in my bridal chamber and my last minutes as just Blair Waldorf would come to an end. Serena was there looking all pretty in white. She was there to calm and comfort me. I was having my wedding jitters. I inhaled and exhaled repeatedly. Blair, you should be happy now. I said to myself.

"A minute to get ready Blair and you're up." The wedding planner reminded me. I took one deep breath and got ready in my place near the door of the church. My dad was there to walk me down the aisle.

"Blair, darling, I'm so proud of you." He said kissing me in the forehead. I heard the bridal march. Everyone stood up. Wow. This church is something, all white, all white everything. I looked at Nate intently as I walked down the aisle. Then out of nowhere I turned to my left, outside, I saw Him looking all apathetical. I asked myself, was he invited? I returned my gaze to Nate as I saw him. And I smiled. I was trying to fight the tears again.

"Honey are you okay?" Nate whispered. I nodded. I tried not to look to my right to not see Him. Could the priest be slower, I mean 20 minutes in the ceremony, he still is saying something not wedding related. Nate could see me looking all jittery and nervous so he held my hand as tight trying to calm me down.

Then suddenly the time came when we had to say the I do's.

"Do you Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald take Blair Cornelia Waldorf as you lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Nate said quickly and putting the wedding ring in my left ring finger.

"Do you..." I was gulping, I kept looking at him. Those warm brown eyes and his apathetical look and his long gaze that had caught me off guard all the time and his irresistible charm that always made me smile. Was he like hypnotizing me in his spell? Oh Chuck Bass, why?

"…as long as you both shall live?" The question made me speechless. Nate was looking at me worried. Serena knew why I was acting like that. She had her eyebrow up for Chuck.

"I-I-I-…" I stuttered. I didn't know what to reply.

"Blair?" Nate asked.

Everyone was staring. I didn't want to be publicly humiliated because of him. What should I do?

"I d-d-on't."

Everyone gasped.

"Nate, I know that you think you and I are perfect for each other, well you think wrong,"

"WHAT!"

"Nate, I agreed into marrying you because I thought I was over him, but I guess I'm not yet Nate. As the wedding was getting closer, my mind seems to be somewhere; my heart seems to be with someone. I can't do this Nate, I'm sorry." After I said my closing statement I saw that he was gone. I returned the ring and gave a peck in the cheek to Nate as a sign of gratitude and I handed Serena my bouquet. I ran and went after him. I didn't care if my Waldorf original was dirty as long as I'm running after him.

I opened the door of the limo and asked the driver to drive me to the Palace Hotel. I zealously pressed the up button. I went to 1812. I knocked on the door and he asked who it was. I didn't reply.

He stood there frozen as I was in his doorstep. We looked in each other's eyes as if this was the last day on earth. I gulped, closed my eyes and he suddenly kissed me. The kiss that I've been longing for sometime, the kiss, which I had miss, the kiss he could only give me.

"What took you so long?" I asked him for the very first time after a long time.

"I wanted myself to be a surprise; I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Ugh Bass…" I slapped him but I loved it. He really knew me.

A year later

I was happy in my bridal chamber as I was going to get married to the man that was Chuck Bass. Jokingly Serena said that if I ran away again, she wouldn't be my maid of honor anymore.

"Don't worry S, I won't run anymore." I assured her.

I took a deep breath again and I smiled, really smiled.

I looked at him intently like I did with Nate. But his was different. I couldn't let go of the gaze.

"Do you Charles Bartholomew Bass take Blair Cornelia Waldorf as your lawfully wedded wife; in sickness and health as long as both of you shall live?"

"I do with all my heart." It's a bit cheesy but cute and he placed the ring on my left ring finger.

"Do you Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Charles Bartholomew Bass as your lawfully wedded husband; in sickness and health and as long as both of you shall live?"

"I do." Everyone sighed in relief.

I placed the ring on his left ring finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." I smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride." He told Chuck and he kissed me.

I can't believe, I'm now married, married to a man I wouldn't expect to spend the rest of my life with. Chuck Bass the only man I hate to love, love to hate but wouldn't resist.

After the reception

Chuck and I stepped on to his limo. And suddenly,

"Where to now, Mrs. Chuck Bass?" he asked kissing my hand like I was royalty, but I AM royalty.

"Anywhere but here…"

"Fine by me." He replied and we kissed.

A/N: This is the first story I ever finished in . LOL. Constructive criticism is welcome. R AND R AGAIN!


End file.
